Memories of Love
by belbells
Summary: This takes place a year after the end of the Blight at the hands of Elayne Cousland and Alistair Thierin, the present King and Queen of Ferelden. Alistair ponders upon the events of the previous year and one incident in particular. (It's just supposed to be a fun, sweet snapshot of the couple). F!CouslandxAlistair


**A/N: First, I want to mention that this is the first fanfiction that I've written in a very long time, and it's a bit relieving to put it out there already. Whatever the reception, I'm proud of the result. Second, I hope you all enjoy it. I added a bit of stuff that I knew from the actual game, so...yup. That's about it. Enjoy!**

Alistair Thierin turned his face away from the warm summer breeze that wafted its way through his face. The last rays of sunlight that exploded from the distant sun's setting washed over the walls of the Royal Palace. As he looked out from the balcony, the spires and roofs of Denerim lay beneath him. One in particular called to him incessantly, though he knew that Elayne would be displeased at best with him if he decided to embark on yet another escapade into the local tavern.

During the year since he and Elayne had battled the archdemon and pushed back the Blight, any sort of spare time had been quickly taken by his royal duties. At first, the excitement of their wedding and his coronation, he had forgotten the dreaded mountain of work he'd have to do as King. Unfortunately, the honeymoon didn't last very long. The massive reconstruction of the Bannorn required much of his attention, not to mention the Circle of Magi's desire for autonomy, and of course, the reconstruction of the city consumed his entire day. It was only in the recent weeks that the city had been rebuilt, Fort Drakon standing tall in the distant once more. And because of the aid of the dwarves, the newly reconstructed buildings had been built with stronger foundations than the others. Some of the dwarves even decided upon staying above ground to support the Grey Wardens with enchantments in thanks for their role in ending the Blight. Alistair suspected that his wife had had something to do with that surprising turn of events. The Circle had taken a few months to get accustomed to the idea, but soon were enthusiastic with the cooperation, partly due to lack of numbers. All of the matters of the country seemed to rest upon his shoulders though he was just one man, like any other. A small part of him briefly wondered if Cailan had ever felt like this, or if he was just as oblivious as he was rumored to be. Was he really any better of a king than Cailan?

Sighing, he edged his way away from the railing that stood beneath him and walked back inside. Rather, he tried to stroll confidently, but he thought that he only succeeded in looking like a puffed-up fool. Fortunately, that feeling didn't come as much as it had before his coronation. He smirked as he attempted to push away his wife's...imperial voice from his mind. Yet, despite this, the memory of receiving Elayne's advice floated through…

_'Alistair, what are you doing?' Alistair stopped his pacing around his chambers-he still hasn't gotten used to the idea of actually having one of those-and turned towards his beautiful Queen, and sarcastically answered, 'I'm admiring you, my lovely Elayne.' Her only reaction to his tone was to arch an eyebrow, yet Alistair couldn't stop himself from letting out a brief shudder. In his mind, he cursed as he thought of the unspeakable tortures that he knew awaited him in bed that night. He's got to love that fiery Cousland temper. Alistair shook his head as her voice brought him back from his thoughts. 'You know what I mean. But, just to be clear, I'm referring to that skulking you were doing earlier,' she said with a glint in her eye that brooked no nonsense._

_'I was...skulking?' Alistair answered back slowly, trying to wrap his mind around her response. She shook her head in an admonishing manner and stood up from the cushioned chair she was seated upon. 'Walking is an extremely important manner of presenting oneself to the world. Depending on how you walk, people will know whether or not they can rely on you and place their faith in you. There are many different types of stride, such as a seductive stride,' she says as she begins rocking her hips from side-to-side, effectively capturing Alistair's gaze, 'a brisk stride,' and she begins taking longer steps in a quicker fashion, 'and others.' Alistair briefly registered Elayne rolling her eyes when she catches him still staring at her hips. Shaking her head, she goes on. 'You are the King of Ferelden. Therefore, yours must be a confident, yet relaxed walk. From how you walk alone, people must be able to know that you are royalty. Understand, Alistair?'_

_Alistair nodded, and he briefly envisioned how confidence could be embodied in a walk before putting it into practice. Taking a deep breath, he begins moving with what he hoped was motivation, determination, and confidence. After a few paces, Alistair turned back towards Elayne, a hesitant grin on his face. 'So, how did I do, Your Majesty?' he asks, making sure to pose the question cheekily. Elayne looked at him with an odd expression on her face before breaking out into a smile. 'You're a natural, my husband, as in all other aspects of ruling. Ferelden is lucky to have a King such as yourself,' she says, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. Rushing across the space that divided them, Alistair wrapped her in a bearhug against his rich, embroidered tunic and whispered in her ear, 'And Ferelden is blessed by the Maker to have a beautiful, intelligent, and did I mention beautiful, woman as its Queen.'_

_When he looked at the woman nestled in his arms, Elayne was smiling up at him, fresh tear-stains running down her plump, rosy cheeks. 'Well, don't get too romantic yet, my King. Your back needs to be straightened, your strides more evenly spaced-you don't want to look like you're dancing-and...' Night soon came, and when the servants arrived in the study to tell Elayne and he that dinner was ready, they were both laughing and walking, side-by-side._

Alistair was smiling up at nothing in particular, imagining that he was looking up at the stars as he thought back to that day, and many others, in which Elayne had imparted some sort of knowledge to him. In the year that they've spent together in the palace, Alistair had been met with many challenges that he was determined to overcome for the sake of his people. And, in many instances, he had, learning lessons on ruling along the way. However, he gladly admitted that he had help. Elayne and all of the upbringing she had in politics and governing a Teyrn she had received being a noble had often been a valuable source of counsel and support. He fingered his wedding band, the subtle reminder that no matter where she was, his wife would always be with him.


End file.
